Chamber à Coucher
by Lugh de Sauve
Summary: Um quarto. Quatro paredes, quatro cantos, quatro contos, quatro sonhos, quatro olhares. Quatro pessoas, quatro noites. Slash ou Yaoi, Lemon, Orgias.
1. Assoalho Vitoriano

Capítulo Um. O Assoalho Vitoriano

O corpo dela trovejou, esguio, sucumbindo entre os escombros. As agruras incessantes redecoravam minhas vestes em arte final escarlate.

E ela sorria ao sonho que me torturava; cordas acordaram-me a açoites, e eu sorri às trevas infinitas escondidas defronte à minha pupila.

"Meu mestre quer que você me acompanhe, depravado." Soou a voz doce, fina, e congelante.

Então nada mais restou, nem pedra, nem olhos, nem dentes ou rios ou céus. Fora eu, o depravado, descendo da masmorra, girava espiralando, temendo, sussurrando. Descia, cadente, o vertente da torre lânguida e tardia, e eu ia como cometa, como pedra, acometido da queda, ao túmulo, à cripta, à tumba. Sei que eu morreria.

"Sorria! Pacata será sua morte. Ou pode dizer não a mim, e assim não bastaria só sua morte, devasso, mas o sodomizaria até que de gemer não se agüentasse!" Agora a voz vinha ríspida e em tons cantantes, sonora, voz determinada, voz dominadora. Era a voz do mestre. Para bons ouvidos, até mesmo, se confundia a entonação: ora calma, ora nervosa, sempre misteriosa, nunca precisa.

A outra puxou as tiras de couro, com ferrões ao fim, que desceram soturnos fazendo cravar na minha carne o grito que fugia pela boca desvirginando os ouvidos ímpios, porém belos. E vi aqueles belíssimos dentes cerrados, em um sorriso sádico, entre lábios delicados de mulher, "Grita mais, depravado!".

E eu gritei, escondendo a tara e o prazer: suspirei sadomasoquismo.

O mestre, obscuro em seu trono, voltou a soar-se, repetindo. "Escolha, meu amor. Vai sorrir e assentir?" Fez um aceno, fez-se um estalar de chicote, fez-se respingar meu sangue no chão de assoalho requintado. Não sei se era carvalho ou cedro, era escuro. "Ou quer parecer forte e tentar resistir?" Outro aceno, outro estalo, o mesmo chicote, as mesmas costas, mais sangue, no mesmo assoalho; era carvalho, idiota! Era só sentir a textura.

Minhas mãos acorrentadas correram o assoalho, os desenhos e os riscos da madeira. Desenhado em estilo vitoriano, era requintado. Era suave, dava pra sentir os detalhes de quando se lixou a madeira, a leve aspereza. Os pés não sentiriam, as mãos só se fossem bem treinadas. Mas meu rosto sentia, sentia perfeitamente cada linha descrita ali. A minha bochecha estava esmagada entre aqueles caros desenhos inscritos, naquele momento desejei que ficassem impressas as marcas da madeira no meu rosto. Mas, do outro lado, ficava marcado o salto fino de Lilian, a serva. Uma mancha vermelha ia se formando sob seus pés, sobre meu rosto ainda sem cicatrizes.

"Responda!" Pude ouvir seus lábios tremerem, com excesso de saliva, e excesso de ansiedade. O mestre estava nervoso! Isso é algo raro. Nos quatro anos em que o servi como cachorro, pisando no rosto de pessoas bem menos interessadas por assoalho, nesses quatro anos ele nunca havia se alterado. Mas agora, por minha causa! E essa é apenas a minha primeira semana. Parece que eu represento mais do que imaginava. Sorri, profundo e feliz. Ele parecia estar abalado com meu silêncio! Isso é mágico!

Não respondi.

Suas botas tocaram o chão, rígidas e lustrosas. O trono foi abandonado, desceu os três degraus, ainda de carvalho. Chegou-se perto de mim e pôde ver meu sorriso, sei que pra ele era extremamente ameaçador. Ver seu rosto me impressionava. Era branco, contornado praticamente por trevas bruscamente despenteadas, impostas como moldura. Seus lábios eram levemente rosados, levemente finos, levemente molhados. Vi sua língua sair, umedecendo os lábios, definitivamente. A língua era linda e precisa.

"Está se divertindo me deixando ansioso, Black?"

Não agüentei, ri. Lilian deve ter se espantado, pois a pressão sobre meu rosto diminuiu. James tocou o ombro de Lilian e ela retribuiu um sorriso amarelo e se retirou, deixando o chicote em suas mãos.

Deu-me um chute de leve na barriga. Pôs os pés nas minhas costas, e pressionou. Em meio a seus breves risos incontidos ele tentou soar sua voz de enigmas.

"Pare de rir, Black." E chegou-se mais perto, agarrando a corrente da coleira que me prendia. Puxou-a, ríspido, e os ossos do meu pescoço estalaram, lançando-me pra mais perto dele. Curvou-se e me encarou por alguns segundos, mantendo o rosto perto do meu, empunhando a corrente que cintilava na pouca luz do aposento, ressoava o metal no carvalho. Suas mãos aproximavam meu pescoço. Já não via o fundo, minha visão terminava no rosto dele, a beleza, a plenitude, a calma.

"Você é meu."

Senti meu pescoço sumir quando ele me tocou, na nuca. Era anestésico, os grilhões não me importunavam, a cinta com ferrões muito menos. Sua mão esquerda pendendo em minha nuca, com carícias disfarçadas enquanto sua língua extremamente precisa me derretia sob o céu estranho da minha boca.

Soltou-se, eu gemi. Ele largou a corrente e me empurrou para trás, me fazendo deitar. Seus movimentos eram bruscos, brutos, e repletos de ansiedade, e nesse momento eu me senti como se fosse seu mestre. Afinal quem estava servindo a quem?

Senti o corpo dele pressionando o meu, novamente. Queria abraçá-lo, mas as algemas não deixavam, e eu não iria interromper o beijo. Deixei minhas mãos entre os nossos corpos, mas não paradas.

Toquei sua barriga, levantando sua blusa, tirando-a de dentro da calça apertada dele. Ele estremeceu, e eu me assustei. Ele nunca esteve tão inseguro como hoje. Espalmei as mãos, na barriga dele, com carícias tentadoras. Senti a barriga dele se contrair. E sorrindo dentro da boca dele, eu puxei o cós da calça, forçando minha mão para dentro, mas não conseguia.

"Tight Pants." Eu o ouvi dizendo, e senti sua boca se alargar em um sorriso. Interrompeu o beijo, distanciou o rosto um pouco, assoprou dentro da minha boca entreaberta, fazendo-me sentir o hálito dele, até ar ele fazia de carícias. De novo a língua dele voltou para umedecer os lábios, mas desta vez umedeceu os meus. Estava tudo muito bom, perfeitos momentos de prazer, mesmo que cancelassem meu desejo inebriante de algo mais forte, mais intenso, mais profundo. Algo mais vermelho.

Senti de novo sua respiração vacilar em ansiedade, e hesitei, mas não interrompi o momento. Tenho que saber o que há com ele, algo realmente me preocupa. Então ele sorriu, maravilhosamente, me fazendo querer esquecer tudo. Eu o queria, de qualquer jeito; correram suas mãos no meu peito nu. Desceu minha barriga e finalmente, desabotoou sua calça, segurou minhas mãos e as guiou até o cós, novamente, o qual eu puxei firmemente para baixo, porém com moderação, tentando-o, mas sem sucesso, a posição não era favorável.

Deu-me um beijo final, mordendo meus lábios por fim. Afastou-se. "Agora obedeça, depravado." Isso! Isso! Isso! Agora começa o sangue.

De pé, ele agarrou a corrente de novo e me puxou, deixando-me de joelhos, encarando sua calça desabotoada e meio torta. "Tire-a" Tentei levantar as mãos para cumprir a ordem, mas o senti puxando, novamente, a corrente, com força, me fazendo bater com a cara na sua cintura. "Com a boca." Disse tão pausadamente que o tempo parecia se desfazer. Eu sorri, olhei pra cima e vi em seu rosto um sorriso malicioso, mais lindo que o anterior.

Virei-me para frente e mordi o cós da calça dele. De joelhos me afastei um pouco do seu corpo, e tentei abaixar sua calça, ainda sem sucesso. "O volume aumentou, mestre. Não consigo tirar." Disse enquanto estava a conter os risos.

Em resposta, ele puxou mais forte a coleira fazendo com que meu rosto batesse em sua coxa. "Não mandei você falar." Mas ele sabia que ouvir minha voz fora incrível.

"Incompetente, não consegue nem tirar minhas calças." Me apoiei com os cotovelos na sua coxa, segurando, novamente o cós da calça, tentando tirá-la.

"Deixe!" E deu um passo rápido para trás, me fazendo desabar no chão. Tentei em vão me apoiar nos cotovelos, caí de cara do chão. Ouvi-o gemer antes que o eco da minha queda cessasse. Mas se recompôs e austero lançou a corrente ao chão e se apressou a baixar as calças, com dificuldade e sucesso. Agarrou a corrente novamente e puxou-a para cima, me deixando de joelhos ainda. Com a calça nas coxas e seu membro rígido eu não olhei para cima, esperando ordens, tentei ir direto ao ponto, mas ele impediu, dessa vez com o chicote que eu não o tinha visto pegar. "Tire minha calça agora, insolente."

Mordi o cós da calça, sentindo algo a mais me tocar a cabeça. Com os dentes bem firmes fui abaixando a calça, finalmente, até chegar aos pés, quando eu já me encontrava com as mãos no chão, de quatro. O chicote dele me pousou na cabeça.

"Fique... Assim." Não vi, mas sei que ele sorriu.

Segurou forte na corrente, e me rodeou, parando logo atrás de mim. Com o chicote ele levemente desceu a bermuda esfarrapada que eu vestia.

Eu o amava! Amava vê-lo sorrindo, amava vê-lo com o rosto indubitavelmente desleixado, pensando no nada, com o sol na cara. Amava vê-lo de qualquer jeito. Mas tinha outro sabor quando ele estava dentro de mim.

Suamos juntos alguns momentos. Gememos juntos. Eu com a cabeça apoiada no assoalho, e ele com a corrente frouxa em uma mão, o chicote já havia sido lançado para longe, sua outra mão apoiada no mesmo assoalho vitoriano. Daria tudo para ter a visão de seu quadril se mexendo, mas daria muito mais para não sair daquela posição.

O chicote estalou de novo. Minha boca gritou feliz, quase um gemido e minhas costas se marcaram vermelhas, eram mais que arranhões. De novo. De novo. De novo e mais várias vezes, até que ele gemeu forte, quase um grito. Foi intenso, molhado, cheio de prazer, foi mais que um gozo. Ele deitou-se nas minhas costas, me permitindo dobrar os joelhos. Deitados no tal assoalho, ofegando juntos: foi só mais uma transa. Ou, quase. Enquanto o silêncio nos pairava, solene, pensávamos que tinha sido só mais uma de nossas transas. Quando percebemos mais gemidos ao fundo, sonoros e em um ritmo frenético. Prestamos atenção, em meio aos nossos suspiros. Os gemidos vinham da escuridão direcionada à porta do aposento. Ele fez com que eu me levantasse e pediu que ficasse em silêncio. Fomos até a porta, ele na frente, sem as calças, confesso que quis rir, mas permaneci em silêncio devido à curiosidade. Os gemidos estavam ficando mais altos, mais intensos, mais provocantes.

Brusco ele abriu a porta junto com um gemido um pouco mais excessivo. Espantamo-nos com quem vimos. Quando ele abriu a porta totalmente eu tive certeza de quem era, e o que fazia.


	2. Parede de Pedra

Capítulo Dois. A Parede de Pedra

"O Fortuna

velut luna

statu variabilis..."¹

Ressoava enquanto Lupin fechou a porta e se sentava.

"Quem pôs essa música?" Disse o loiro meio perturbado, meio contente, não sei. "Fui eu." Rouco e sonoro como sempre misterioso, disse James, obviamente me fazendo arrepiar; estava me abraçando por trás, com as mãos por sobre meus ombros, rodeando meu pescoço, sua voz saia solene e segura em meu ouvido direito. E isso de certa forma agoniava Remus, ou... excitava, ele estava inexplicavelmente inexpressivo, não conseguia distinguir suas reações.

"Quer dizer que você sempre fica ouvindo atrás da porta, Moony" Mais arrepios, ele precisa mesmo assoprar tão deliciosamente quando fala?

"Nem vem, não é sempre. Só às vezes." Não sabia do instinto voyeur dele, mas isso era realmente instigante.

"E sempre se masturba quando ouve mesmo?" Isso cortou fundo, Prongs. Por mais vontade que tive de comentar isso, só pensei. Lupin também.

"Não seja tão cruel assim, estamos descansando ainda" Esse meu comentário foi melhor.

"Só por que querem" Um voyeur replicante, oh Moony!

"Não queremos, você interrompeu" E mordia minha orelha, me arrepiando de novo.

"Sintam-se a vontade" E não deu mais tempo, James me puxou pra trás, me fazendo cair no seu colo e beijou-me doce, não é o meu estilo, mas foi bom até. "Se quiserem eu saio" Dessa vez eu que tomei a iniciativa, estiquei minha perna e dei um chute na cadeira, enquanto Moony se levantava. Chamei-o com a mão, e depois senti suas mãos me correndo a barriga ainda nua, um beijo, uma mordida.

James saiu de cima de mim e fez com que Moony se levantasse também. Ambos me puseram de pé e me arrastaram até a parede. Era de pedra, aquela parte, mais artesanal. Pelo resto do quarto se via uma tinta aveludada em tons de cinza, e outra parede, oposta a que eu estou agora, em carmim, linda também. A decoração do quarto era ousada, incrível.

Um me lambia às orelhas, mordiscava e me apertava na parede. Outro se ajoelhou e se arrepiava a barriga, e os pêlos perto do umbigo, além de me apertar mais.

"Hac in hora

sine mora

corde pulsum tangite;

quod per sortem

sternit fortem,

mecum omnes plangite!"²

A música acabou, mas a parede ainda estava de pé, eu também, e eles ainda estavam ali; acabamos de começar. Assim como Bach, seguindo Orff³.

Moony estava ótimo com suas unhas ainda me correndo a barriga, fugindo para as minhas costas, descendo minhas pernas. Levantou-se, subiu com sua língua me roçando o peito, e suas mãos me baixando a bermuda rasgada. Enquanto Prongs tirava minha coleira, Moony já mordia meu pescoço. E eu? Gemendo, adorando.

James se afastou, não sei por que, mas deve ter ido buscar alguma coisa.

"Vire-se." Sussurrou Moony. Era a primeira vez que ele faria isso, geralmente eu que sussurrava isso ao ouvido dele. Virei-me e o senti me apertando na parede. "A culpa é de vocês, que não deixaram com que eu me satisfizesse sozinho." Outro sussurro, outra lambida na orelha, outra mordida. Eu sorri, e fechei os olhos.

Gemia, estava bom assim. A parede me abraçando, as pedras estavam tão lindas, a música gloriosa. E eu sentindo falta do James.

O estalo soou forte, e ele veio do mesmo velho e surrado chicote. Antes rejeitado agora novamente, felizmente, sendo usado. Oh, James. As costas não eram as minhas, o estalo marcou Moony em carmim, mais vermelho que a outra parede.

Ele se assustou, mas sua boca me beijava a minha nuca na hora, e o contorno formava uma lua crescente, crescia um sorriso e eu senti, tão lindo.

Mais outro estalo, mais um sorriso para crescer e outra língua pra me tocar a nuca.

Gemeu de novo, estalou de novo, sorriu de novo, lambeu de novo, bateu de novo. Gemeu de novo, estalou de novo, sorriu de novo, lambeu de novo, bateu de novo. Gemeu de novo, estalou de novo, sorriu de novo, lambeu de novo, bateu de novo. Gemeu de novo, estalou de novo, sorriu de novo, lambeu de novo, bateu de novo.

Gemi, de novo. E ele também, mais forte, mais sonoro, mais sensual escorrendo nas minhas pernas.

O disco cessou logo depois. Bach era o último. Ecoou naquela parede de pedra o último acorde, que brincava, pulando entre a parede carmim e as paredes em tons normais e aveludados de cinza, morrendo nas pedras, sem que eu pudesse ver a cor desses acordes, meus olhos revirados, eu não via nada, mas sorria. A dor quase prazerosa, ou seria o prazer quase doloroso? Não, nenhum. O prazer estava na dor, pai, irmão, cúmplice e amante, acorrentados, complementares. Eu os quero, dor, prazer... James, Remus, não demorem tanto mais.

¹O Fortuna,

variável como a lua.

²Nesta hora,

sem mais demora,

lamentemos juntos

o destino que

esmaga o bravo!

³Carl Orff (Munique, 10 de Julho de 1895 – 29 de Março de 1982) foi um compositor alemão. Sendo um dos mais destacados compositores do século XX. Entre suas obras destaca-se a cantata Carmina Burana. Onde se encontra O Fortuna.


End file.
